


charlet sandiego

by Sleuthiechan



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Child, Family, Slice of Life, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleuthiechan/pseuds/Sleuthiechan
Summary: carmen thinks of her child





	charlet sandiego

Her hair is the color of a starless night and her porcelain white skin is a striking contrast compared with it.  
Her eyes are like two orbs of Jade and thick eyelashes as soft as mink fur perfectly frame those mesmerizing eyes.  
That little girl is the most precious thing in my entire life and she is my daughter.  
She is full of mischief and I sometimes forget I was the exact same way.  
I guess I should feel pity towards those who raised me because I have my own little me doing almost the exact same things.  
However, my betrayal of that group of people would never be repeated by my own child.  
There is nothing for her to feel the need to abandon me or hate me.  
I never did lie to her about my job as a thief or how I never try to harm witnesses.  
she is too little to help me on the job due to her disabilities.  
she still stubbornly tries to help and she usually gets scolded.  
that guilty face she makes when she bites her bottom lip is adorable.  
I can't resist letting her snuggle me under the coat.  
Even if i am supposed to discipline her and informing her on how she could die out here,  
she is a little angel that came out of the sky for a misguided soul like myself.  
she keeps me in line and I mustn't get caught.  
she needs me by her aide when I am available.  
she has fallen asleep against my chest.  
I feel her heartbeat against me.  
soft snores come from her sleepy state.  
at least we are heading home and when she awakes she is getting that punishment her cute little hind needs.


End file.
